Field of the Invention
There is provided a brake assembly. In particular, there is provided a brake assembly for a height-adjustable walker apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,325,561 to Lynn discloses a transport table with telescoping members 38 and 40 as seen in FIG. 1 thereof. The table includes wheels 44 with brakes 59 which are actuated via cable wires 57 and 61. In order to allow the telescoping members 38 and 40 to extend between an extended position and a retracted position out of the rear legs 34 and 36, the cable wires 57 and 61 are provided with slack so as to not interfere with this operation. This length or slack is provided by looping the cable wires 57 and 61 at the lower end of the telescoping members 38 and 40.
However, the above system may result in cable wires that are susceptible to being entangled with other objects or a person's clothing, for example. In such cases, the wire may be subject to premature wear and damage. Also, such a configuration of cable wires may inhibit safe operation of the transport table by causing persons adjacent thereto to become entangled and/or fall down, for example.
International Patent Publication Number WO 2004/073578 to Lonkvist to discloses a wheeled walker. The walker includes a frame member 2 having a lower end 3, a handle support rod 4 having an upper end 5, and a brake-control means 6 arranged at the upper end of the handle support rod. The brake-control means is movable between a neutral position and a brake-application position. The walker includes a wheel 7 located at the lower end 3 of the frame member. The distance between the wheel 7 and the brake-control means 6 is changeable. The walker includes a brake element 8 located adjacent the wheel 7. An upper force-transmission member 9 is connected to the brake-control means 6 and disposed within the frame member 2. A lower force-transmission member 10 is connected to the brake element 8 and disposed within the frame member 2. There is also provided a coupling means 11 for coupling-together the upper and the lower force-transmission members 9, 10. The upper force-transmission member and the lower force-transmission member are arranged to move freely relative to one another when the brake-control means 6 assumes its neutral position. The upper force-transmission member 9 and the lower force-transmission member 10 are arranged to be interconnected by means of the coupling means 11 when the brake-control means 6 leaves the neutral position in response to which braking force is transferred to the brake element 8.
However, such a system may be complicated, require many parts and thus be relative expensive to manufacture, for example.
There may accordingly be a need for an improved brake cable assembly for a walker apparatus.